


Intoxicated

by obsessivechild



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alcohol, Comedy, Drinking, M/M, Underage - Freeform, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:33:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4061875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessivechild/pseuds/obsessivechild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, five drunk idiots play a shitty game of truth or dare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intoxicated

Gerard's basement smelt slightly musky and of booze.

It was a little smoky and pretty dim.

You could hear the laughter from upstairs.

Luckily, no one else was home.

It was just Gerard, Frank, Mikey, Ray and Bob.

Gerard and Mikey's parents were away for the weekend.

The guys had begun the evening at eight o'clock.

It was now midnight and they were all rather intoxicated.

Pretty hammered really.

They had run out of things to talk about now so were thinking of some game they could play.

Any game was ten times more entertaining when you were as drunk as a skunk.

"Hey, hey!" Ray smirked, "I know a game."

Gerard took a drag of his cigarette and said, "Dude, we are not playing gay chicken or whatever the fuck it's called."

Frank started giggling uncontrollably.

"Fuck that," Mikey lay back on the floor.

"No, not that!" Ray rolled his eyes.

"What then?" Gerard started pouring more shots.

"What was that game we used to play?"

"Who used to play what?" Mikey asked from the floor.

"Like, teenagers play it," Ray thought hard.

"Duuuude!" Frank tried to stop laughing, " _We're_ teenagers!"

"I'm not!" Gerard grinned.

"Frank's the only teenager," Mikey said.

Gerard and Ray started laughing at Frank.

"Dude, you're a baby!" Gerard grinned.

"What?" Frank frowned, confused, "I'm not a baby!"

"Yeah, you are!" Ray giggled.

"But I'm a man!" Frank smirked.

"Shortest fucking man I've ever seen," Gerard started handing out the shots.

Frank started giggling again at that.

Mikey sat back up and took one of the shots.

When everyone had one, they looked at Gerard expectantly.

He counted down like he had previously all night and they drank the shots.

Frank made a noise and stuck his tongue out.

"Wait," Ray suddenly remembered something, "Is Frank allowed to drink? Isn't this... Illegal?"

He gasped dramatically.

Bob spoke then, "Maybe we should send the baby home."

"I'm not a baby!" Frank whined.

"Fuck! This is illegal?!" Gerard's words slurred slightly, "The cops are coming? What?!"

"I'm fucking nineteen!" Frank pouted.

"Is that illegal?" Ray frowned.

Mikey shrugged, disinterested, "I dunno."

"Hey, Ray?" Bob lit a new cigarette, "What game were you talking about?"

"Oh yeah!" Ray perked up again, "What game do teenagers play?"

Frank opened his mouth to speak but Gerard put his hand other it.

"Yeah, we fucking get it. You're a teenager," Gerard smirked.

Frank looked at him and licked his hand.

"Ew!" Gerard pulled his hand away quickly, "Gross!"

He wiped his hand on Mikey.

Mikey didn't even notice.

"Truth or dare!" Ray suddenly gasped, "That's what it's called!"

Frank looked at him with confusion set across his face, "I don't wanna play truth or dare."

"Holy shit, I haven't played that in ageesssssss!!" Gerard sounded excited, "Let's play it!"

"No!" Frank stuck his tongue out at him, "That's boring!"

"It's awesome!" Gerard laughed, "We're playing it!"

"Here," Bob got out a coin, "Heads we play it. Tails we don't not play it."

He flipped the coin and still managed to catch it given his current state.

"Heads."

"Aw!" Frank crossed his arms.

"Ray!" Gerard ignored Frank, "Truth or dare?"

"Uh... Truth!" Ray answered.

"Wait!" Something clicked in Frank's mind, "This is what we're playing?"

"Duh!" Mikey smirked, "It's called 'Truth or Dare'."

"Ohhh!" Frank giggled, "I love this game!"

"You're a fucking idiot!" Gerard laughed.

Frank started giggling again.

"Truth then. Uh..." Gerard thought for a moment, "When was the last time you had sex?"

Ray frowned as he thought, "Um... Last year sometime?"

Frank laughed loudly, "Loser!"

"Have you even had sex, Frank?" Mikey drank his beer.

Frank stopped laughing.

"Yeah, 'course I have," He didn't sound too sure.

"Oh my fuck!" Gerard grinned, "You're a fucking virgin!"

"No, I'm not!" Frank went red.

"He really is a baby," Bob muttered.

"Leave me alone!" Frank hid his face behind his knees.

"Aww! I still love you, Frankie!" Gerard wrapped his arms around him in a tight hug.

"Hey," Ray grinned as Frank tried to escape Gerard's grasp, "Gerard, it's your turn. Truth or dare?"

Gerard eventually let go of Frank and looked at Ray, "Dare."

Ray tried to stop himself from laughing, "I dare you and Frank to kiss!"

"The fuck?" Mikey was in the conversation again.

"But I don't want to take his first kiss from him," Gerard smirked.

Frank narrowed his eyes at him, "I've had my first kiss."

"Sure you have," Bob put out his cigarette.

"I have!" Frank whined.

"We believe you," Gerard winked.

He whispered loudly, "Don't worry. I know you haven't. I won't kiss you because that'll ruin it."

Frank seemed to growl then.

"I have too had my first kiss!" He moaned, "I'll prove it!"

Gerard frowned, "How the fuck do you prove-"

Frank grabbed his face and pushed his lips against his roughly.

Gerard made a surprised noise before kissing him back.

Frank kissed him greedily.

It was a pretty sloppy kiss seen as they were both off their heads.

Frank's hands ended up in Gerard's hair and Gerard's hands were on Frank's hips.

"Okay, that's enough," Mikey shielded his eyes from this strange sight.

Frank bit Gerard's bottom lip which caused Gerard to moan in his mouth.

"Gross," Was all Bob said.

Gerard and Frank didn't stop.

The other three didn't quite know what to do now.

"Fuck, guyssss!" Mikey pushed Gerard away from Frank.

Their lips separated with a wet noise and they both dropped their hands.

"I just said 'kiss'," Ray smirked, "I didn't say make out."

Frank was giggling again.

He fell back onto the floor, laughing.

"Sorry," Gerard blushed slightly, "He has nice lips."

Frank stopped laughing and pointed at Gerard from the floor.

"Your lips are nicer!" He grinned, "They're pretty!"

"What?" Gerard snorted with laughter, "Lips can't be pretty!"

"Yours are!" Frank carried on, "They're pretty and taste nice and say awesome things!"

"Oh my god!" Gerard laughed.

He fell down next to Frank and they both lay on the floor, laughing.

"I'm tired," Ray suddenly yawned.

"I'm going to bed," Mikey decided and stood up, "G'night, guys."

"Night, Mikey!" The others said in unison.

Mikey went upstairs to his room.

"Gerard?" Ray stood up as well.

"Mm?" Gerard had closed his eyes.

"Can I sleep on your sofa in the living room?"

"Go for it!"

Ray disappeared upstairs as well.

Bob got up then and left without saying anything.

Frank closed his eyes too and moved slightly closer to Gerard on the floor.

"Your floor's comfy," Frank said.

"I know. That's because it's mine," Gerard said.

Frank didn't notice that what Gerard had said actually didn't make sense.

He yawned and rested his head against Gerard's shoulder.

Gerard moved his arm and pulled Frank under it.

Frank giggled again and snuggled up closer to Gerard.

They were going to have massive headaches tomorrow.


End file.
